The Darkness
by Bonnie Charlie
Summary: The sequel to Wizard Slayer, I've introduced three new characters, and killed off many more. I also kinda leave the plot line so...Update: Chapter 1 has been updated, but it's now messier. I had some facts to change, but now...
1. Introductions

A/N: Hello lads and lassies! I was sitting in my room, hanging out, struggling for a new subject to write about. so, here goes. One thing though. This chapter is cut into three characters, just for now. However, in the stories ahead, I'll just use one character. Tell me if you don't think it works. Feedbackgood.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, aside from my three characters who were doubtless influenced by someone else.

* * *

i. Introductions

The world is weak. My father is weak, my mother is weak, my siblings are weak, everyone is. Only I am strong. My name is Tom Alex Ross, the son of the famous Taylor Ross, the Dark Wizard slayer. But now he can't save anyone. He's dead.

If anyone had known him, they would have known about the soul sword, the light equivalent of a Horcrux. They would say "no, Taylor's not dead, he's just reforming. He'll be back to kick butt." They're wrong. I destroyed the sword. I found it, broke it, and killed him with the shards. Now, those shards are my most prized trophies.

His entire family is dead, except for me. I am living, and there are none who are more powerful. The only person who may have been stronger was a man by the name of Voldemort, and he was destroyed. I am not weak like him. I have studied the ancient dark arts. I can stop time, kill with a thought, imprison my enemies, and free allies. I have done so.

My lieutenant's name is Draco Malfoy. He is a sniveling wretch, partially insane from his own imprisonment, one that my father had placed him in. But he is cruel, merciless, and totally obedient. And he wants revenge. Revenge on my father's charge. Harry Potter. He will die, if only to torture my father's spirit.

I have a weapon though. A gift, I suppose, that my father gave me. I cannot be harmed by magic. My father was great because he had a natural resistance, and that has been passed on to me. No-one can touch me. I am invincible. But I am not sated. I need more power, more magic. And I know how to get it.

It's been five years since the creature known as Talomsos Rex came to earth from another plane. He is a monster, something warped. He was once human, but the demons of the other plane warped him. He's a horrible being, and he took over England, and all the surrounded islands. He's stopped there though.

All the heroes of old are dead. Sirius Black, Rudy Blackthorn, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Taylor Ross, all of them. Know one knows what happened to the younger wizards. Sometimes their friends show up, but they're always found and killed.

It's a dark place. My father was a soldier in the Scottish Army, and fought. But he was killed, just like everyone else. He left me with one thing though. A piece of metal, a piece of some old sword. He had told me to keep it, and to place it where it belonged. I decided it would bring in a lot of money, if it was sold to the right museum.

By the way, my name is William Bruce. I know, two Scottish heroes in one, but I like it. I'm about sixteen, and I'm an orphan now. My mom was killed when _they_ found out she was part of the resistance. _They_ are Rex's police group, led by a man named Draconis. It's very cliché, but he deserves the name. He's an evil bastard, and he's the one who personally blew my mom up. After he had his way. I don't want to talk about it.

Being a bounty hunter nowadays is actually pretty lucrative. There are lots of wizards that are wanted, and the king's troops can't play cards for shit. My name is Tony Whirly. It's one of the stupidest names ever, which is why people that want to live call me "Death", or "The Dark Angel". I like it, and it fits me. I am Death.

But what the king's idiot men don't realize is that even if they're dark, an angel's an angel. I have major ties to the underground, and when they have bounties on their heads, I send them off to somewhere nice, like Bermuda. The bounty isn't collected, but I still get paid, which is always good.

My angelic swords are my guns. Custom Kimbler .450 handguns. Not quite military issue, but they're fast, powerful, and accurate. I've been known to take full-grown wizards out from one hundred yards, and then turn and do the same to another guy, without aiming.

If my guns are my holy (unholy, whatever) swords, my holy hand-grenade is my personal invention. It's like a smoke bomb, but instead of smoke, it has magic. Some erupt into gas, fire, water, shrapnel that sings, whatever. Some can heal, some can hurt. Most hurt. A lot.

I don't like the new world order anymore than anyone else. But the strong survive, and the weak don't it's tough, but it's true. And I ain't going to be one of the weak ones.


	2. Bonus Chapter!

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas appeared out of thin air. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared.

"Shit, wrong movie. Fucking Gandalf, always high off his damn hooka." Aragorn swore.

Just as suddenly, they disappeared. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and continued having their small ménage a trois.


	3. Simulacrums and Squibs

"Please, spare me! I beg you!" The man said, cowering in the corner of an alley.

"Sorry, business is business," I said. I fired three times, once to the head, and twice to the chest. It's the most efficient and quickest way to kill.

"You do know we wanted him alive, correct?" A voice said behind me. I turned, only to come face to face with Draconis, Talosmos Rex's right hand man and police chief.

"Posters said _dead_ _or_ alive. No way in hell am I dragging a live wizard anywhere. Dead can't hurt me," I said. I was also saving my victims from a worse fate. Especially the women.

"Fine, but it's a lower bounty," Draconis said. He flipped his white hair out of those yellow eyes of his, making me think of old shampoo commercials.

"Posted bounty, or I keep the body, and raise it. All that information..." I said, looking at it like I had a plan. Thing is, I'm a squib. That's right, no magic. But no one knows that. They think my little bombs are my spells, cast with a hidden wand.

"Fine. Bring the body to the station. I may still have uses for it." Draconis leered at it, like a man sizing up a piece of meat.

"Gay and a Necropheliac? Now I understand why the king likes you so much," I muttered. I have a hunch that the knig is some undead creature, but I had no proof.

I carried the body to the station, were I received my pay. I figure, money earned is better than being dead.

"Was he part of our resistance?" The shadowy figure asked. I had reported to the resistance several days after, to give them part of the bounty, and to fill them in on the happenings of the world around them. I was always questioned by the same four people, who were constantly in the shadows.

"Nah, some government official that saw too much," I said.

"Anything interesting?" one asked.

"Nope. Just witnessed some torturing, murder, that kind of thing,"

"And the bounty?"

"Right here. Minus my cut, of course," I said, throwing the bag to them. One of the figures leaned out and caught it with one hand, easy as pie. If it was still legal, I would have said he was a Seeker for the best Quidditch team out there. "It's all there. Stayed in my possession for two days, just in case."

"Thank you Angel. This will go towards the new wizarding school," a feminine shadow told me. I laughed.

"Like that'll work. Draconis's men are combing the streets for any unloyal wizards. Which reminds me…Luna Lovegood has a bounty out. Someone saw her buying a copy of some magazine. Five hundred galleons."

"Harry! Five-" One shadow blurted out.

"Shut up!" another hissed

"Heh, thought so. Harry and Ginny Potter, and Ron and Hermione Weasley. The leaders of the resistance movement. Huge bounty. Four million each." I said.

"If we could turn Luna in without killing her…or one of us…"one, I guess Hermione, thought.

"Losing Luna wouldn't be to bad…" Ron piped up.

"Why not turn all of you in? Use a simulacrum, and we can live like Talosmos himself," I said.

"What's a Simulacrum?" Harry asked suspiciously. I understood. Simulacrums are one of those American spells, and it's not well known even there. Simulacrums are like living dolls, in the shape of the caster. If they turned in simulacrums, they'd have enough money for American mercenaries. Maybe even a Wizard Slayer or two.

I explained what a simulacrum was, and we agreed that we'd turn the simulacrums in the next day. I had failed to tell them that simulacrums only last for two hours tops. I figured that by the time they had expired, I'd be well on my way to Guam, or Rio.

I picked up my guns, put on my custom Kavlar and Dragon skin vest, and walked off to prepare everything.


	4. The Coming Light

A/N: Well my bonnie lads and lassies, I'm sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter. It's short, but I hope it's good.

Disclaimer: I own the characters, that's all. everything else belongs to JKR. (mumbles about copyrights)

* * *

The Coming Light

Even though my father had been in the Highlander Regiment, I had never seen battle with the wizards before. That changed when I was nineteen.

I had just woken up in my little cabin when I heard a bunch of explosions. I ran to the fireplace, where my father's swords had hung. Now, only his knife remained. It was a big knife, almost a shirt sword. It looked like a knife that samurai would use, because it was curved the way katanas were. I grabbed it, and went to a window.

I saw a single man standing in what had been my garage, which had just turned into a clearing. He held a pair of big guns, and was firing almost randomly. As I watched, I saw his opponents. It was _them._ Talosmos's secret police. As I watched, they loosed a volley of spells, which rebounded harmlessly off of the gunman's armor, while the bullets massacred the wizards. Every once and a while, the man would flick his wrist, and two small globes would fly out of a sleeve, only to explode a little while later. I walked out of my cabin to get a closer look. I came out behind the gunman, and watched as the wizards attempted a final, desperate assault.

As I watched, I saw a figure rise from the underbrush beside me. It took out a wand, and pointed it at the gunman's back. I leapt up, and charged the wizard, screaming. Both wizard and gunman whirled to face me.

"Adava-" the wizard started, when I suddenly threw the knife I had been holding. The knife flipped over in the air, until it lodged itself into the wizard's chest. I stared open-mouthed in shock.

"Nice throw, kid," the gunman said. He turned back to the other wizards, waved his arms in the air whil mumbling some gibberish, and flicked his wrists to make a pair of smoke bombs fly out. The man took the knife from the dead wizard's body, picked me up, and ran off under a blanket of fog.

"So, what's your name, kid? And how did you get this sweet little house to yourself?" the gunman asked. He walked over to a cabinet, took a bottle from the shelf, and drank from it. He started coughing when he realized it was my father's scotch, which had been my grandmother's recipe. No-one made better scotch than her. No-one made better drinks, period, for that matter.

"Well, my dad was James Bruce. He was a sergeant in the 23rd Highlander Regiment. When Talosmos attacked, he was one of the first to fight. His father had been some great warrior, and dad wanted to live up to his memory. When he died, my mother joined the resistance. A bounty hunter they call 'death' found her, and turned her in. they did horrible things to her," I said, looking down.

"That was my first bounty. I still have nightmares about it." The man said, staring into his bottle of scotch. "I'm different now. I'm part of the resistance, I've got a price on my own head…I wanted to kill Draconis for what he did to that woman. I'm sorry I didn't. I was afraid of what Rex would do."

The man I came to realize as Death drew his pistols. He turned to me, and kneeled like a knight pledging his sword to a king.

"I regret what I've done. I hope to make it up by helping at least one victim's soul. I will help her son."

"I've always wanted to say something to the man that helped kill my mom. I've wanted something from him that no-one else could bring me," I said. Death just nodded, accepting his fate.

"Bring me Draconis's head." I said. The Fallen Angel looked at me in surprise, then jumped up and hugged me. At that moment, I thought that maybe he hadn't fallen so far. Maybe he had just stumbled.

* * *

Review, my bonnie lads and lassies, review!


End file.
